Is It Wrong If I Love you?
by violetEyes-wizard
Summary: "Hinata.." Sasuke said between their kisses.  "Come.. With me.."  "Go away from this town..!" Sasuke finally said.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. So be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san is the owner of Naruto characters. Mine(sadly) just this story**

**Chapter 1**

A black car stopped right in front of school gate. The door of passenger seat opened. A girl with long midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes stepped out from there. She wore blue blazer (she wore a white blouse in it) and blue skirt, like all girls uniform. The skirt stopped right one inch from her knee. And blue ribbon tie on her white blouse collar. With pure smile in her face, she gentle pushed the door close once again.

"Thank you Neji Nii-san! Hope you have good day at work!"she said.

"You too Hinata,"a man with brown hair and older no more than two years replied.

"Bye Nee-chan!"a girl who resemble but five year younger and with brown hair said, from back seat.

"Bye Hanabi-chan! Stay away from trouble.."she replied and gently wiped her untidy hair.

"Yes. Yes. I'll try!"she joked.

"Okay.. See you two at home.."Hinata waved.

"Bye!"Neji and Hanabi said. And the car drove off.

Clutched books in front of her, she started walk through a gate that reads 'Konoha High School' to go to her locker and home room in second floor.

"Hinata! Ohayou!"a girl with blond hair tied waved while Hinata closed her locker door. She wore the same clothes with Hinata.

"Ohayou, Ino!"Hinata replied when Ino walked to her locker which beside Hinata.

Hinata waited for her to walked together to their home room.

Yamanaka Ino is Hinata best friend. They met in their junior year. And now they are freshman.

"Shining as always Hina.."Ino said when they walked to home room.

"You are pretty too, Ino.."Hinata smiled and blushed.

Without Hinata knowing, a pair of black eyes looked at her when she passed his class.

"Hwaa! Sasuke! Is that blushes on your cheeks? Who are you looking at? Who? Who?"a blond boy yelled make class look at black hair boy, especially girls.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's nothing!"the boy with black hair groaned.

"It's a girl? Or boy? I always think you're gay!"Naruto said. Sasuke gives him death glare.

"Okay! Okay! I'll shut up. But if you wont tell me! I will find out it my self.. Hahahah! I don't know an Uchiha Sasuke has a crush on someone-"

'BUGH!'

"Shut up, Naruto!"a short pink hair girl said hit Naruto on his head.

"Awww! Sakura-chan that's hurt!"Naruto groaned in pain.

"That's your punishment after make Sasuke-kun disturbed! Beside what for Sasuke-kun look at some silly and ugly girls, and not boys indeed.. does it Sasuke-kun?"Sakura said while she clutching Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke not said anything. He just tried release his arm from Sakura grip.

"Okay, Senior class! Enough with chit-chat! We must begin the study!"

Finally, Sakura let go Sasuke's arm and back to her desk.

'Thank you Asuma-sensei..!'Sasuke thought.

'Riiiing..!'

"Ugh, finally!"Ino groaned. "I hate literature.."while they walked to their locker before their next class

"You not really bad in that class, Ino,"Hinata giggled.

"Yes I am, Hina! Since we are junior, I never have grade more than B. And first of all, I hate Kakashi-sensei. What is he doing in class? Just tell us to read many pages of damn book. While he just read his porn book!"Ino said annoyed.

"Well, that's Kakashi-sensei and his weird way of teaching.."Hinata smiled.

"Hm.. I'm jealous of your spirit, Hinata! Well, what your next class?"

Hinata shook her head. "I've free period, I just want to go to library.."

"Hm.. Unfortunately, I have calculus.. So, see ya at lunch!"Ino walked to her next class.

"See you!"Hinata waved and walked to library.

Hinata arrived at library. She started search her favorite books about medicine. Actually, Hinata has a dream to become a Doctor someday.

She looked at the book she was looking for. It is in high place of bookcase. Away from her reach.

She jumped up and down to get it. But when she touched it, alas! Instead another book fell down into the other side.

"AWWW!"someone groaned in pain.

"Go-gomenasai!"Hinata squealed and tried as fast as possible to help the poor girl/boy. "Gomenasai! I'm so sorry!"she look at, the fact is, poor boy. "Are you alright?"she asked worried.

"I tried to sleep in here?"he said irritated, sat on the floor while rubbed his ached head.

"Eh? Sasuke-senpai.. Gomenasai!"Hinata bowed 90°. and her face redder from embarrassment.

Sasuke looked at the midnight blue hair girl. His face softer after know who she is.

"Ne, Hinata.. since when you read about how to flirt?"Sasuke asked teased, while read the cover book.

"Eh?"Hinata confused. And quickly took the book from Sasuke. After read the cover, Hinata blushing even redder.

"I..i-it is n-not like wh-at y-ou th-ink!"Hinata squealed. "I-I tri-ed to g-get-"

"That medicine book?"Sasuke looked at the book Hinata tried to get.

"Y-yes!"Hinata said with her eyes are looking at the floor.

"Still wanna be a doctor, aren't you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Why didn't you use the stairs,"Sasuke said still on the floor.

Hinata more embarrassed. "T-thank you, Sasuke-senpai.."

Quickly Hinata got the stairs to get the book.

"I can see your underwear from here, you know?"said Sasuke who still sat on the floor when Hinata trying climb the stairs.

Hinata squealed again she can't think her face will became even redder than this.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'm not see anything. I'm not pervert, okay!". He stand up. "Let me take it.."Sasuke make Hinata move in to the side, so Sasuke who will climbed the stairs and get the book.

"Here.."He said, give the book to Hinata.

"A-arigatou.."Hinata whispered and flushed take the book from him.

"Cute.."Sasuke said and left her frozen in there.

"Teme! Don't you wanna go home? What are you doing in here?"Naruto asked while looked around the roof top.

"Do whatever you want to do, dobe!"Sasuke said while looked at School gate where a silver Ferrari car stopped.

"Eh? That is Itachi?"Naruto asked. "He is here to pick up you?"

"Dobe, I have motorcycle for my own!"Sasuke said emotionless.

"So?"

"He is picking up his to be fiance.."Sasuke said while looking at a midnight blue hair girl who was walking to his brother.

**that's chapter one. **

**Thank you for read.**

**Don't forget to review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for who have read and reviewed! Your appreciates make me have spirit to update next chapter soon.

**Very sorry if there so many wrong vocabulary, but I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

CHAPTER 2

_**-flashback-**_

"this is my daughter, Hinata."said the eldest Hyuuga. They were at Uchiha household.

Seven year old Sasuke looked at a five year old girl who was hiding behind her father.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.. don't be shy! Look, I have cutie baby boy!"the beautiful lady giggled.

"Kaa-san!"Sasuke grumbled.

A pair of pale lavender ayes looked at Sasuke's black eyes. Her cheek became flushed. Finally she stood beside her father. She wore light purple sleeveless dress, which the end of dress was in her middle thigh. And a pair of white knee high sock.

"Hinata-chan.. you are very cute girl..!"Uchiha Mikoto said. The short midnight blue hair girl blushed redder. "Hi, Hinata-chan.. I'm Uchiha Mikoto and this is my son Uchiha Sasuke.."

"H-hi, U-uchiha-san.."

"You can call me Mikoto, Uchiha-san is the proud man beside me,"she looked at the eldest Uchiha.

"H-hai Mikoto-s-san.."Hinata nodded and smiled.

Uchiha Mikoto smiled back. She looked at her son. "Sasuke, would you invite Hinata-chan to our lovely backyard?"

Sasuke grumbled again.

"Sasuke"his father frowned.

"Alright.."Sasuke groaned and walked away to backyard.

"Hinata, go with him!"her father ordered.

"H-hai.."Hinata walked with her head bowed and catch up with Sasuke.

"Where's Itachi"Sasuke heard Hinata's father's asked.

"He is still at school. He will be home soon,"answered his father.

xoxoxo

Sasuke's black eyes glared at Hinata, who were sitting on the swing with her eyes glued at the grass.

"You're weird.."Sasuke blunted.

"E-excuse me?"Hinata lifted her head to looked at Sasuke who was sat at the bench.

"Why you not chase me like the other girls?"

"Chas-se you? For w-what?"

"I don't know. They just keep doing that"Sasuke answered.

"M-mayb-be th-hat is true, I-I am not l-like the ot-ther g-girls.."said Hinata sadly. Thinking about her strange eyes and her very pale skin.

"Stop your stuttering, that's annoying me.."

"Gomenasai.."Hinata said with sighed.

Nothing came out from Sasuke's mouth. After long awkward silent, Sasuke got up from his seat.

"Sigh. Do you want to swinging, don't you?"

"Eh? Wh-hat ar-re you-"

"I'll push you!"Sasuke said suddenly pushed Hinata's back.

Hinata who was not ready, fell down in seconds Sasuke pushed her.

"Kyaa!"Hinata cried out.

Sasuke frozen. "H-hey! Hyuuga.. Are you alright?"Sasuke looked at her, scared of something bad.

Hinata didn't answered anything, Sasuke could hear her soft sobbed. Sasuke came to a girl who was clutching her knee.

"Hey, don't cry.. please don't cry.. If my father see you like this, he will be angry with me.. come on Hinata, don't cry please.."Sasuke plead and looked at her bleeding knee.

Hinata looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Hinata.. do you want ice cream? Or candy? Or anything! What do you want so you can stop cry..Ssssh, Hinata.. stop crying, My father will get mad,"

"C-could you n-not bei-ng mean to m-me?"Hinata sobbed.

"Wh-what?"

"Why ar-re you so mea-an to m-me?"

"I didn't.. I just-"

Hinata sighed heavily. "Would you mind if I become your friend?"Hinata's sobbed was stopping.

"Wha-what? Why?"

Hinata flushed of embarrassment. "Y-you said t-that I must say what I want so I can stop cry. I said that I-I wanna be your friend. M-maybe if we're f-friend, you will stop being mean to me.."Hinata explained.

Sasuke looked confused at Hinata.

"S-so?"

"Deal!"Sasuke said finally. "We are friend, and you don't cry in front of my father or/and yours.."

Hinata nodded and smiled softly, made Sasuke, in weird way, flushed.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke! Come here for a moment!"Uchiha Mikoto called.

Sasuke frozen. "C-coming mum!". Sasuke looked back at Hinata. "So, Hinata.. remove your tears and we can go back inside.."

Hinata quickly remove her tears with her back hand. And they went back inside Uchiha household.

xoxoxo

"Nah, Hinata-chan I want you to meet my first son, Uchiha Itachi.."Mikoto explained.

Hinata looked at a boy who was similar with Sasuke but older.

"Hi, Uchiha-san.."Hinata said blushed.

"Hn. What happened to your knee?"Itachi asked and made all pairs of eyes looked at her knee.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out from there.

"Sasuke!"his father snapped.

"U-uchiha-san.. it's n-nothing to do with h-him. I stumbled by my self. He was willing to help me,"Hinata said. She tried not to stuttered, so all of them will trust her. She tried to avoid her father disappointed stared.

Sasuke stared at the midnight blue hair girl.

"If you say so. Sit down would you, Hinata-chan? So I can take care of your wound,"Mikoto said and got some first aid kits.

Hinata sat down opposite of her father.

"Look like the wound isn't deep. So, it is will heal fast.."Mikoto smiled.

"Mother.. can I?"

"Oh, Itachi.. of course you can,"Mikoto said and switched place with Itachi.

Itachi poured some alcohol liquid to the cotton and smeared it to Hinata's knee. Hinata winced.

"Do you wanna I to continue?"Itachi asked softly.

"Y-yes please but slower.."

After that, Itachi pressed a plaster to her knee.

"Finish"Itachi said.

"Thank you Uch-"

"Itachi. Just call me Itachi.."

Hinata nodded and blushed, "Itachi nii-san!"

"Hiashi, do you know that Itachi dream is become a Doctor..?"Fugaku said.

"Really? Looks like you will be a great Doctor, Itachi.."

Fugaku and Hiashi looked at scene in front of them and smiled inside.

Without Sasuke knowing, jealousy appeared from his face.

"Ne, Fugaku. Don't forget our Sasuke dreams to become a Pilot!"Mikoto said.

Sasuke just turned his face from his father stared.

"Wow, that's cool!"Hinata soft blunted. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"I hope I could go around the world with your plane someday, Sasuke-san.."Hinata smiled at him.

_**-end of flashback-**_

"Sasuke.. Are you sleeping?"Itachi asked while opened Sasuke's room. He looked at his younger brother who was laying on his bed.

Sasuke grumbled.

"Good. Can you escort Hinata to her home. I have some surgery appointment at Hospital now, can't you?"

Sasuke grumbled again.

"Thank you, she is with mother in the kitchen.."with that Itachi closed Sasuke's room.

"Hinata, Sasuke will escort you.."Itachi said while he was wearing his white Doctor coat.

"Itachi-kun.. I'm fine just going with my self,"Hinata explained.

"No, I will have peaceful day if you with my brother,"

"But-"

"I don't have time to argue with you, Hina. I'll late. See you later!"Itachi kissed Hinata's head. "Bye mother!"

"See you at dinner!"Mikoto answered.

Itachi left with sound from his car faded away.

Hinata looked at her cup of tea and twirled it.

"Hinata.. Itachi just really cares about you,"Mikoto said concerned.

"But I don't want bother Sasuke-senpai.."she said to her self.

"Don't use that suffix. This isn't school.."Sasuke yawned.

"O-oh.. Sasuke-senp-San..!"Hinata flushed, suddenly remembered about incident at library. "W-wanna tea?"

"No, I'm fine. When you wanna go home?"he sat opposite her on dining table.

"See. He will be happy to do it, Hinata. You just too cute to have a rejection.."Mikoto said, make Hinata blushed redder.

"D-don't worry, I can-"

"Hinata.."Sasuke said with serious tone in his voice.

"A-alright.. whenever you're ready"Hinata huffed.

"Oh, and Sasuke! Can you take Itachi's suit at our subscription boutique after take Hinata home?"

"Itachi's suit? For what?"

"Did you forget Hinata and Itachi's engagement party next week?"

xoxoxo

Sasuke stopped his bike in front of big mansion. Hinata get down and take off her helmet.

"Thank you.."Hinata said and gave back the helmet to him.

"Don't mention it"he answered back.

They still like that in few seconds just looked at each other.

"Go inside.."Sasuke ordered.

"Hm? O-oh right.."Hinata walked to her home high gate. But she went back to Sasuke side.

"What's wrong?"Sasuke looked at her confused.

"I-I just want to say thank you to you, for all this time.. I always bothering you whenever Itachi-kun can't make it. And-"

"That's okay, Hinata. I'm glad to do that"

"N-no, It's not okay. I mean, You always do anything for me when Itachi-kun isn't there for me. I can't make you have more troubles from me. Sometimes I think you are like-"

"Like I'm your another man?"Sasuke looked at her pale eyes.

Hinata opened her mouth, but no word came out from there.

"Your engagement party is in a week. If I'm your another man, I can't make that happen, can I?"

With that, Sasuke drove off. Left Hinata with confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**that's chapter 2 for you.**

**Hope yo like it.**

**And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all reviews and for read my story! You all make me want to keep going to write the next chapters.**

**Sorry I have collage to take care, which make me have spent a long time to update this chapter.**

**Disclamer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

xoxoxoxox

**Chapter 3**

"Pedophile.."Sasuke said emotionless.

"Hm? What did you say?"Itachi asked while looking at him self in front of mirror. He was trying his white suit for his engagement which is next week. They were at Itachi's bedroom.

"You look like a pedophile"Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Thank you for your honestly.."Itachi said sarcastic at his brother from the mirror.

"Every person who saw you beside Hinata must have thought that way.."

"Hm, how so?"Itachi asked amusement. He turned back to saw his little brother sat on his bed.

"Well, first of all is the distance ages between you two. In fact, Hinata hasn't even 17 yet. And you, Must I say, 40?"

Itachi sighed heavily. He folded his arms and looked at his brother frowned face.

"Very funny, little bro. Actually, Hinata will be 17 in this December. And for your information, foolish little brother, I'm 21 years old. The distance just 4 year, If you can count correctly, of course!"Itachi looked back at his mirror. After he felt nothing wrong with his suit, he began removing it back.

Sasuke just shut his mouth.

"What's wrong Sasuke, You don't happy will get a perfect sister in law?"Itachi asked.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming mum!"Sasuke answered. He walked to Itachi's door.

"I'm happy, I will get a perfect sister in law.."Sasuke smiled at his brother and closed the door. "For you.."Sasuke smirked and went to where her mother's voice coming.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Woah! Itachi's engagement is in two days, and I am invited!"The blond hair boy said in loud voice when his black hair best friend gave him the invitation.

They were at Sasuke's place to be alone. The school rooftop. School was over, but Sasuke always stayed there before he went home, and of course Naruto always followed him.

"Naruto, can't you speak with normal voice?"Sasuke said iritated.

"I'm just sooooo happy that my best friend didn't forget about me, his best best best friend!"Naruto shouted again.

"Whatever.."Sasuke sighed.

"Is Hinata-chan not too young to get engaged?"Naruto asked. "But, well.. I can't blame Itachi to make her, his forever. Who wouldn't.."

"Can you shut up?"Sasuke snapped.

"Eh, Teme! You're so moody lately, I mean moodier.. Haha! I know! You're just jealous of your broth-"Naruto looked up at his best friend who has sad expression on his face. "Sasuke? Don't tell me you're in lo-"

before Naruto can complete his sentence, Sasuke exited from the rooftop and slammed the door closed, left Naruto there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello?"Hinata said at her cell phone. A man voice talked on the phone. Hinata's eyes sparkled and her soft smile appeared. "I'm at Hospital. No. No, I'm alright. I'm just visiting the kids. Oh, of course you can come. Okay.."Hinata hung up.

"Ne, nee-chan! that's your boyfriend, isn't it?"a six years old boy asked Hinata. She flushed.

"Toshi, you dummy!"a five years old girl hit the boy's head. "Hinata onee-chan's boyfriend is Itachi-sensei!".

"Yumi! ?You don't need to hit me like that!"snapped the boy. He pulled the girl's ponytail.

"AWWW!"Yumi cried. "Onee-chan!"Yumi cried and hugged Hinata.

"Yumi, you shouldn't hit Toshi like that.."Hinata stroked the girl's hair. "You too young man, a gentleman wouldn't do that to a lady.."Hinata looked at the boy. "Ok, now Yumi stop crying.."Hinata wiped Yumi's tears. "You two must apologize , now! You don't want nee-chan to be sad, do you?"

The kids shake their head. "So, say sorry.."

"I'm sorry Toshi.."the boy said to his friend.

"Me too, Yumi.."

"Good. So, have you eat your lunch?". The kids nodded. "Now, eat your medicines and sleep!"ordered Hinata. Yumi and Toshi went to their bed which is beside each other. They done what Hinata ordered. Hinata covered them with blanket. When Hinata kissed Yumi forehead, the girl fast asleep.

"Hinata nee-chan? You haven't answer my question"Toshi said when Hinata covered him with blanket.

"Hm? What question?"

"That.. That man on the phone is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Hinata looked shocked at him, but quickly change it with a sighed. "W-why you said that?".

"Because nee-chan very happy when heard his voice.."

"That doesn't prove anything, Toshi. Beside, the man on the phone is-"

"But, that happy on your face"continued Toshi. "Your happy face, is like my mum face when she looked at daddy.."Toshi.

Hinata just smiled at him. "Sleep. You must have plenty of rest.."she kissed his forehead.

"See you later Onee-chan!"Toshi yawned and closed his eyes.

When she turned around, she jumped. There was standing someone behind her.

"Huh? Sasuke-san.. you scared me!".

"Miss me?"Sasuke smirked.

"S-since when are you h-here?"Hinata suddenly flushed.

"Just now. Why? You're talking about me?"Sasuke tasted.

". I just-"

"Hinata, wanna take a walk with me?"Sasuke asked.

"Eh? But Itachi-kun is-"

"Just around here and that wont take too long.."

Hinata thought for a moment.

"Em..O-ok, but-"

"Come on.."Sasuke grabbed Hinata hand and pulled her with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The kids are Yumi and Toshi. They have problem with their lungs.. I know them since last week, when Itachi-kun told me to come to hospital with him. They are better now. Maybe they'll go home in days.."Hinata explained while swinging slow on the park town swing.

"You really want to be a doctor, aren't you?"

"Hm!"Hinata nodded. "My heart felt warm when I looked at thankfulness face of Itachi-kun's patients when he told them that they'll become better.."

Sasuke just leaned back against tree. He couldn't take off his eyes from her.

"So, when on the phone you said you wanna see me. What's wrong?"Hinata asked him.

"Hm. No reasons."Sasuke walked to Hinata's back.

"Sasuke-san.. What are you-"

"Let me push you.."Sasuke said.

"NO!"suddenly Hinata shouted.

"What?"Sasuke jumped.

"L-let me ready first. I don't want to fall down this time.."Hinata explained.

Sasuke laughed soft.

"So, are you ready?"Sasuke asked with mocked voice.

""Hinata nodded.

"Can I ask you something?".

"Hm. Just ask.."

"Hinata..Are you happy?".

"Of course I am.."

"For the engagement.. which is the day after tomorrow"

Hinata thought for a minute. She sighed

"Why wouldn't I? Itachi-kun is really kind and sweet. He always give me what I need. Otou-san very pleased when Itachi-kun said he want to marry me. If I had not registered as a student, maybe he will make me bcome Itachi-kun's wife at that day.."Hinata explained.

"That's not answer my question, Hina.."

Hinata stand up. She leaned back at the tree.

"What answer do you wanna hear from me, Sasuke?"Hinata looked straight at Sasuke'eyes. Suddenly Sasuke was in front of her.

"The answer that make me wont regret something I will do to you.."Sasuke looked at Hinata's eyes His face getting closer to hers.

"What will you do?"without Hinata realized it, she whispered. See looked at Sasuke's lip.

Their nose touched each other.

"This.."Sasuke locked his lip with Hinata's.

Without they knowing, a pair of black eyes looked at them in distance.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

That's chapter 3 to you.. sorry, If there a lot of wrong vocabulary, but I do my best!

Review! if you want next chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long long long update. A lot of exams make me crazier than before. LOL.**

**Hope you didn't forget with the story.**

**-previous- **

"_Hinata..Are you happy? For the engagement.."_

"_Why wouldn't I? Itachi-kun is really kind and sweet. He always give me what I need. Otou-san very pleased when Itachi-kun said he want to marry me. If I had not registered as a student, maybe he will make me become Itachi-kun's wife at that day.."Hinata explained._

"_That's not answer my question, Hina.."_

"_What answer do you wanna hear from me, Sasuke?"Hinata looked straight at Sasuke'eyes. Suddenly Sasuke was in front of her._

"_The answer that make me wont regret something I will do to you.."Sasuke looked at Hinata's eyes His face getting closer to hers._

_Their nose touched each other. Sasuke locked his lip with Hinata's._

Without they knowing, a pair of black eyes looked at them in distance

xoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 4

'_SLAP!_'

The Back hand of Uchiha eldest met with his youngest son's cheek.

"What are you thinking when you were doing that?"Fugaku snapped.

Sasuke just bowed his head, his expression can't be seen because his messy hair blocked his face.

"You're disgraceful! She is your brother's girlfriend and in two days will become his fiance, why are you doing that? And the worst thing is in the public place! How if someone know you two? Can't you make some bashful things that's not it?"His back hand met again with another Sasuke's cheek. Made he lost his balance and fell down.

Sasuke keep silent, he wiped the blood from his lip.

"I've arranged everything. You just need to pack your things.." Fugaku said while gave Sasuke an envelope.

"Pilot academy.."finally Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Do you really wanna go to there, don't you? Now you don't have to wait until you graduated in several months. You can go tomorrow, after Itachi's engagement. So, enjoy the party tomorrow.." Fugaku said and walked toward the door.

"Do you really hate me that much, don't you?" Sasuke keep his voice calm. "You never snap or angry at Itachi, you always make Itachi has good impression in front of people, and you always give what Itachi wants. But me.. you never talk to me but say your irritated, never look at me but glared, and until now, I found a girl that-"

"That's not found Sasuke, that's stole. She has closed with your brother since she was kindergarten-"

"But I met her before him.."

"So, you fell in love with her since when? That time? That silly-"

"What if I am.." Sasuke finally snapped.

Long pause between them.

"Sign. Your Flight departed at 11 am.." said Fugaku before he slammed the door closed and left Sasuke alone in there.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Morning Ino.."

"Morning to you too.. Why are you here today, Hinata?"

"Hm? Why do you ask that? Can't I go to school?"

"I didn't asked that. I mean, why are you go to school in your engagement day!"

"That's tonight, Ino.. not in this minute" Hinata said calmly while she sat down on her desk beside Ino's.

"You look like not excited about this engagement things.."

"Really? Well maybe it is my exciting expression.."Hinata giggled.

"Maybe I will believe it if your sad expression didn't appear in your eyes.." Ino explained.

Hinata stopped giggled. "What's wrong Hina?" Ino asked worried.

Hinata speechless. She looked everywhere but Ino eyes.

"Nothing, Ino.. don't worry ok!" Hinata smiled.

"But-"

'Riiiiiiiiiing'

"_thanks to the bell"_ Hinta thought. And they were starting the lesson.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"HINATA-CHAN!" a blond hair boy yelled in corridor. Hinata who was walking to her locker, directly looked at the blond boy.

"Uzumaki! Don't yell at corridor!" a blonde woman teacher snapped at him. After gave the teacher his apologize, Naruto run toward Hinata.

"Don't run either!" the teacher told him.

"Ok! Ok!"answered Naruto. "Geez.. that old hag!" Naruto cursed in his thought, walked to Hinata.

"Do you need something, Naruto-senpai?"

"Geez, Hinata-chan.. don't call me Senpai. That sound stupid in my ears. Just call me Naruto.."

Hinata giggled. "Ok, Naruto. Do you need something from me?"

"Well, I just wanna asked if you know why Sasuke moved from this school? I tried to called him, but his phone was turned off."

Hinata frozen. "W-what you talking about? S-sasuke moved from this school?"

"Yes, that's what the old hag told me. Do you don't know about that too? I think since you are Itachi's fiance, maybe Itachi told you something about Sasuke moved on?"

"N-no.. I don't know about that either.." Hinata looked at the floor.

"Well, maybe I will try to call him again later.. Tell me if you get information.. See ya later!"

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Hinata asked her self. "Is it because what happen to us yesterday? D-don't! Don't think about what happen yesterday!" Hinata hit her head. "That's just wrong.. Yes, Sasuke will think that too. That was just mistake. B-but, why I feel it was so r-right? And my heart is beating so fast? Ah! Don't thinking about that again! Maybe I must asked Itachi-kun.." Hinata toke her phone from her skirt pocket, but before she could make a call to Itachi, her phone was ringing. And she picked it up quickly.

"Sasuke..?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gusts of the wind pushed hinata long hair, roar of a bike sounds accompany their journey.

After a few minutes the driver finally stopped his bike at a hill behind their school.

"Remember this place?" the dark haired boy asked.

"This.. This is our treehouse, right? It has been long time we didn't come here.."

"We? It's you Hina.. I always come here.." Sasuke smirked.

"If I really miss you.." Sasuke whispered although he knew that hinata can hear it.

"Sasu..ke.." She flushed, her heart was pounding. But she couldn't look at Sasuke eyes.

Sasuke was walking to the biggest tree and climbing it, in which there is a treehouse on it. And Hinata followed him.

"Woaah.. This house feels so small now.." Hianata said when she climbed in the treehouse.

"You brought me here when my father was angry with me because I got second rank in my second grade.."

"And I ordered you to yelled all of your angers from up here.."

Hinata gigled. "You remembered?"

"Of course.. That's the first time you lost your stutters.."

Hinata laughed softly.

Sasuke looked at her. "I will miss your laugh.." Sasuke said and looked back at the view below them.

Hinata couldn't said anything, The butterfly in her stomach was fluttering.

She finally remembered what she had to ask him.

"Naruto told me about you're moving from our school.. What happened?"

"Can we not talk about it now?"

"But, Sasuke-"

"PLEASE- Hinata.." Sasuke plead. "I just want to enjoy the wonderful atmosphere here with you without talking about things that I don't want to talk about. I hope this day will be fond memories for me.."

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Tears was rolling to her cheeks

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"I.. I don't k-know.." Hinata whispered. "My tears just came out. I.. I just feel that you will go from me. My feel suddenly so hurt.. I don't understand about my feeling anymore if you are near me.." Hinata inhaled a deep breath. "Everything that has happened to me lately makes me want to scream and cry at the same time. It's hurt so much in here.." Hinata clutching her chest where her heart was in it.

Sasuke look at Hinata with wide eyes. And he could see clearly that was only him in her eyes. That pale lavender eyes that always made him drown in its beauty.

"You know Hinata.. my heart was feeling that too. I don't know this heart will still beating when I see you beside my brother tonight, Hinata.."

"What happen to us Sasuke..?" her tears still rolling although not as much as the first time.

"You want to know?". He hold his gaze at her.

Before Hinata could answer, He placed his hands gently beneath Hinata's cheeks, cupping her burning face and wet, from the tears. Sasuke pushed his lips on to Hinata's. Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke sudden action made Hinata surprised. But finally her eyes shut tight. He kissed her with all of his passionate. She moved her lips with his the way he was now, occasional tongue also added to the affect. Everything was warm. His lips. His breath. Some times their lips parted only to take a breath, but made a move again to continued what they were doing.

"Hinata.." Sasuke said between their kisses.

"Come.. With me.."

"Go away from this town..!" Sasuke finally said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I hope this chapter did not make you disappointed.**

**Reviews please..!**


End file.
